enemy_on_boardfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Items
Basic items '''are items that spawn around Andromeda although approximately 6 of said items are located in the Armory and a additional 2 can only be obtained via Cyborg core. it should be noted that 3 items (the sledgehammer, sniper rifle, and mortar) require Energy and at least 1 item is guaranteed to not spawn in a game. '''Basic items Stim Cola When used the user will gain a speed boost for 3.5 seconds. Stim Cola can be used 2 times and you cannot recharge it by completing a generator. Bandages When used bandages will heal the user for 25 HP. bandages can be used 2 times and you cannot recharge it by completing a generator. Shiv A quick daggerlike item that deals light damage. A shiv has 4 charges and it cannot be recharged. it can be found on the ground at the start of rounds and deals 9 damage per strike. Molotov Cocktail A ballistic projectile that deals damage on impact and leaves a puddle of flames which deals damage over time to players inside the zone. The projectile will land at the postion of the cursor. A molotov cocktail has a single charge and can be foundon the ground. Impact damage is 8 and damage over time is 10dps. The flame puddles lasts for 3 seconds. The molotov can be used to destroy spider egg traps. Max throw distance is 10 meter Laser Repeater The laser repeater is a fast firing weapon can be used infinitely. It deals 25 damage per shot. The distance the bullet covers is unlimited. It can only be obtained in the final fight event in the cyborg core as only cyborg's can acquire it without looting it from a corpse of another cyborg. Knife The knife has extremly similar properties to the Shiv except it does 14 damage and it can be used infinitely and it is only locatable in the Armory . Laser sword The laser sword is a powerful weapon that can be used infinitely. It deals 30 damage and has significant knockback. It can only be obtained in the final fight event in the cyborg core as only cyborg's can acquire it without looting it from a corpse of another cyborg. Throwing axe The throwing axe is a single use reusable ranged weapon. Once fired it can be reused via picking it back up until it hit's a wall or player. The throwing axe deals 25 damage. this item can only be obtained via the Armory . The throwing axe travels twice as fast as a player walking (10m/s) Wrench the Wrench is a melee weapon that can only be obtained via the Armory . it deals 25 damage and has moderate knockback. Although the wrench can be used without charges, charging it will make it deal 35 damage instead of 25, the knockback when charged remains the same. Sniper Rifle The sniper rifle can be found in the Armory, but it starts uncharged meaning you have to complete a generator in order to use. The sniper rifle has a maximum of 1 charge and deals 65 damage. Sledgehammer The Sledgehammer is a very powerful weapon that can only be found in the Armory, but it starts uncharged meaning you have to complete a generator to use it. The sledgehammer has a maximum of 1 charge and deals 80 damage. Once used, it disappears. Alien Vaccine The Alien vaccine is an important item. It can be used to get rid of an aliens evolution points making them unable to transform. The alien vaccine does 15 damage and slows the person that is was used on for 2.5 seconds. if it is used on an alien, the vaccine will get rid of 60 evolution points. Mortar The mortar fires a projectile high in the air and it lands in the postion of the cursor 1.5 seconds later. It can be found in the Armory, but it starts uncharged meaning you have to complete a generator in order to use it. The mortar deals 35 damage in a large area. It has a sweet spot in the middle that deals 30 additional damage, 65 in total. Other players can see and hear when the user launches the mortar but they cannot see where it lands. The mortar can fire over walls